Destroyer (Chocobo series)
The Destroyer is the main antagonist in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. He is really Raffaello when he is possessed by his darkness, the Sacred Beast of Darkness, who was originally the sacred beast to the Oracle of Darkness. Story Driven by his lust for suffering, the Destroyer went berserk with intent to destroy the world. In response, the three other Oracles sealed him away by creating a barrier to keep Lostime hidden from the outside world and the Bell of Oblivion, placing its denizens in a state of forgetfulness to ensure the Destroyer would never regain his power. However, the Destroyer placed a monkey wrench into this plan by leaving his Crystal of Dark Destruction, later known in history as Timeless Power, behind in the outside world to attract an ideal pawn unaffected by Lostime to serve him without full knowledge of his actions. Finding such a pawn in Chocobo, the Destroyer assumed the guise of an infant whom the residents regarded as a savior. However, as he has no memories of being the Destroyer, Raffaello developed into his own personality. Each time Raffaello matured upon each guardian defeated, the boy feels more of the Destroyer awakening inside him and having mixed feelings about it. By the time Alexander is defeated, the Destroyer takes full control over the fully grown Raffaello, restoring everyone's memories before assuming his Priest of Darkness form and absorbing Croma's essence. He then challenges Chocobo to chase after him into his lair, the Floating Fortress. During battle, Raffaello tries to fight back his hold, giving Chocobo the upper hand to prevail. As the Destroyer was defeated, both Raffaello and Croma were freed from his hold. Battle The encounter fight is scripted in the beginning. In his Priest of Darkness form, he deals 9999 damage to Chocobo, resulting in a one-hit KO. After the oracles send their prayers, the real battle begins. Throughout both fights, a special healing circle sits in the center of the floor. This "trap" heals Chocobo's SP, but has a chance of failing. As adult Raffaello, the Destroyer is able to use High Speed, which allows him to close any gap between himself and Chocobo. He is also capable of using Magic Blade, a non-physical attack that can strike Chocobo from anywhere on the grid. On some occasions, he may spend a few turns charging up for Multi-Slash, an attack that can knock Chocobo back a few spaces, or Aerial Blade. After defeating the first form, the Destroyer assumes his true form and the second battle begins. All of his abilities are labeled Berserk and have different effects. He may either warp to another spot on the floor, drain Chocobo's SP, rain down energy beams that affect the whole area, or slam Chocobo with the claws junctioned on his back. It should be noted, though, that his attacks have a tendency to miss. If Chocobo uses the oracles' circle in the center, the Destroyer will hurl a black cloud, knocking him out of it and rendering it unusable for a few turns. Like his first form, he can spend a few turns charging up for a powerful attack that can also create a black cloud over the circle if in range. Every now and then, a message will appear saying, "The soul of the Destroyer is resisting." During this time, the Destroyer cannot do anything, giving Chocobo an opportunity to either strike or recover before he is able to move again. Both forms can be refought in the Mirror of Memories after clearing the game, though they yield no experience points. The scripted battle is also skipped for the rematch. Category:Characters in the Chocobo series Category:Final bosses Category:Antagonists